This disclosure relates to the forging of metallic alloy components.
Metallic alloy components, such as components for gas turbine engines, are typically fabricated in a multi-step forging process. The forging temperature and percent reduction in forging height of the component are tightly controlled at each step of the forging process. The properties of the final component depend upon the parameters that are selected for the forging steps. For instance, the percent reduction in forging height and the forging temperatures are controlled to meet required properties in the final component, without the need for post-forming processes such as solution heat treatment and aging. For gas turbine engine components or other components that must meet required properties, there is limited ability to change the forging process and still meet the requirements.